fairytailfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Erza Scarlet/Fabuła
Historia thumb|left|150px|Erza rozpacza po utracie przyjaciół Erza dorastała w mieście Rosemary, w tym samym miejscu gdzie mieszkali Simon i Kagura. Gdy wioska została zaatakowana przez wyznawców Zerefa, Erza ukryła Kagurę w jednej ze skrzyń, jednak w wyniku tych działań sama została schwytana. We wczesnym dzieciństwie, Erza została uwięziona przez wyznawców kultu Mrocznej Magii i zmuszona do budowy Wieży Niebios, konstrukcji przeznaczonej do wskrzeszenia Zerefa.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 80, strona 13 Jej towarzyszami niedoli były w większości dzieci, m.in. Jellal Fernandes, Shô, Simon, Wally Buchanan i Millianna. Podczas rozmowy o swoich imionach, stwierdziła, że nazywa się po prostu "Erza", więc Jellal nadał jej nazwisko "Scarlet". Uważał, że nawiązuje tym do koloru jej włosów.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 163, strony 16-17 Mimo trudnych warunków i niewdzięcznej pracy, Erza zaprzyjaźniła się z innymi dziećmi. Lubiła także wysłuchiwac historii Roba, maga w podeszłym wieku należącym do Fairy Tail, który opowiedział jej o magii i swojej gildii.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 81, strony 14-15Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 89, strona 3 Pewnego dnia w X776 roku, Shô wymyślił plan, zgodnie z którym mogliby wydostać się z wieży. Niestety zostali schwytani przez strażników. Mężczyźni stwierdzili, że podżegacza należy ukarać, a resztę pozbawić jedzenia na trzy dni. Widząc zrozpaczonego Shô, Erza zamierzała zrzucić winę na siebie, ale uprzedził ją Jellal. Strażnicy uznali jednak, że wszystko zaplanowała Erza, po czym zabrali ją ze sobąManga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 78, strony 11-15 do komnaty, w której ją torturowali i wydłubali prawe oko. Wkrótce pomógł jej Jellal, ale sam też został złapany. Mająca wszystkiego dość jedenastoletnia Erza rozpoczyna bunt wśród niewolników, by uratować przyjaciela.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 80, strony 14-22 thumb|200px|left|Erza przybywa do Fairy Tail Wszystko idzie po jej myśli, ale tylko do chwili, kiedy przybywają magowie mający na celu stłumienie rewolty.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 81, strony 1-3 Udaje im się rozproszyć buntowników. Podczas ataku Erza widzi jak szczęka jej przyjaciela, Simona, zostaje zniszczona, a Rob poświęca się, by obronić ją przed potężnym zaklęciem. W złości po raz pierwszy aktywuje swoją magię, dzięki której zwraca wszystkie bronie i narzędzia przeciwko strażnikom, kończąc tym samym bunt.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 81, strony 9-20Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 82, strony 2-4 Kiedy niewolnicy spuszczają łodzie, by w końcu zaznać wolności, Erza udaje się do miejsca, w którym przetrzymywany był Jellal i odkrywa, że chłopak przeszedł wewnętrzną przemianę. Z dobrego i ciepłego zmienił się w brutalnego i posługującego się magią szaleńca, który zabił bezbronnych strażników. Opętany przez ducha Zerefa uważał, że jedyną wolnością jest dokończenie budowy Wieży Niebios i wskrzeszenie Mrocznego Maga. Erza odmawia mu pomocy, więc Jellal wysyła ją poza wieżę, pozwalając jej żyć, ponieważ pomogła mu pozbyć się strażników. Przed tym nakazuje jej zachować wszystko w tajemnicy przed rządem pod groźbą zabicia tych, którzy będą kontynuować budowę, włączając w to jej przyjaciół.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 82, strony 4-19 thumb|200px|Erza kontra Mirajane Jakiś czas później przyłącza się do Fairy Tail, gdzie przyzwyczaja się do noszenia zbroi i zachowuje dystans w stosunku do pozostałych magów.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 89, strony 10-11 Po tym, jak Gray Fullbuster, próbujący ciągle z nią walczyć, zobaczył ją płaczącą nad wodą, Erza stała się bardziej otwarta.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 89, strony 18-20 W międzyczasie Makarov Dreyar zaprowadził ją do swojej znajomej, Porlyusicii, która wszczepiła jej sztuczne prawe oko. Dziewczyna z radości zaczęła płakać, jednakże łzy leciały tylko po lewym policzku. Erza nie przejęła się tym za bardzo, uważając, iż dzięki temu wyleje połowę łez mniej.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 100, strony 2-4 thumb|left|200px|Erza wspomina swój Egzamin na Maga Klasy S Z wiekiem stawała się coraz bardziej surowa i zaczęła dyscyplinować pozostałych magów Fairy Tail. Wzięła na siebie odpowiedzialność za przerywanie walk między Grayem, a Natsu. Sama jednak ciągle rywalizowała i walczyła ze swoją rówieśniczką, Mirajane. Ich spór zakończyła rzekoma śmierć siostry Mirajane, Lisanny w X782 roku. W X780 roku Erza wzięła udział w Egzaminie na Maga Klasy S, w wyniku czego stała się najmłodszym magiem Fairy Tail, który uzyskał ten tytuł w wieku piętnastu lat.Manga Fairy Tail: Tom 27, Pytania i Odpowiedzi Fabuła Saga Lullaby thumb|200px|left|Erza wraca do Magnolii Erza pojawia się pewnego dnia w gildii niosąc ze sobą pięknie udekorowany, olbrzymi róg potwora, którego pokonała w poprzedniej misji. Krótko po odłożeniu go na podłogę, zaczyna wydawać polecenia magom. Największą uwagę poświęca jednak Natsu i Grayowi, których chwali za dobre stosunki. Krótko po tym prosi ich, by utworzyli z nią drużynę i wspólnie udali się na misję.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 10, strony 10-14 Następnego dnia spotykają się na stacji, na której Erza zjawia się z wózkiem wypełnionym po brzegi bagażami. Zwraca się do Lucy, o której w gildii wyrażano się w samych superlatywach i włącza ją do zespołu. Kiedy oświadcza, że ich zadanie jest niebezpieczne, Natsu stawia jej warunek. Kobieta przystaje na jego propozycję walki po powrocie do Magnolii. W pociągu zachęca go do zajęcia miejsca obok niej. Chwilę później uderza nastolatka w podbrzusze, w wyniku czego ten traci przytomność.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 11, strony 5-10 thumb|200px|Erza podsłuchuje rozmowę magów o Lullaby Erza opowiada Grayowi i Lucy, że siedząc w gospodzie w Onibusie usłyszała rozmowę magów na temat Lullaby. Mężczyźni chcieli złamać trzymającą ją w ryzach pieczęć. Okazuje się, że za wszystkim stoi nazywany Bogiem Śmierci Erigor, As Gildii Eisenwald. Po wyjściu z pociągu, ku uciesze Graya, oświadcza, że udają się na spotkanie z Mrocznymi Magami. Będąc w mieście orientują się, iż zapomnieli o Natsu, który nieprzytomny pozostał w pociągu.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 11, strony 12-19 Erza nie może sobie wybaczyć pozostawienia Natsu. Wracają więc na stację, na której domaga się zatrzymania pociągu.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 12, strony 2-3 Cała trójka i błękitny Exceed doganiają lokomotywę jadąc powozem napędzanym magią Erzy. Uradowana Scarlet przytula Natsu, ale chwilę później uderza go z całej siły w twarz za niewysłuchanie wcześniej jej opowieści o zamiarach Gildii Eisenwald. Rozmawiając o Lullaby, Lucy przypomina się o Magii Śmierci. Informacja ta niepokoi Erzę, która od razu wraca na miejsce woźnicy.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 12, strony 13-19 Po osiągnięciu celu podróży okazuje się, że gildia Eisenwald przejęła już kontrolę nad stacją. Rudowłosa magini z Fairy Tail gwałtownie przyśpiesza, ostro wchodząc w zakręty. Obawia się, że ktoś może zagrać na śmiertelnym flecie.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 13, strony 2-6 thumb|200px|left|Erza kontra Gildia Eisenwald Przedzierają się przez tłum zgromadzony pod stacją w Oshibanie. Erza pyta każdego pracownika stacji o zamieszanie, ale mężczyźni nie chcą udzielić jej odpowiedzi, więc po kolei ich uderza. W końcu wchodzą do środka, gdzie na schodach porozrzucani leżą nieprzytomni strażnicy. Na peronie natomiast czekają na nich członkowie Gildii Eisenwald. Po wypowiedzi Erigora Erza orientuje się, że zamierza nadać kołysankę przez radiowęzełManga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 13, strony 8-20 Mężczyzna ucieka do pobliskiego pomieszczenia, więc Scarlet rozkazuje Natsu i Grayowi podążać za nim. Wściekła przywołuje miecz i rusza w kierunku mrocznych magów pewnych swojej przewagi. Chwilę później podmienia strój na Zbroję Niebiańskiego Koła. Wokół niej unoszą się w powietrzu miecze uformowane w okrąg. Sekundę później rzuca je w ich stronę, pokonując wszystkich przeciwników. Następnie rozkazuje Lucy, by podążała za jedynym, który uciekał z peronu.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 14, strony 2-14 Sama wychodzi na zewnątrz i przez megafon informuje ludzi, że grozi im niebezpieczeństwo. Ponownie pojawia się Erigor, który otacza stację Ścianą Wiatru, uniemożliwiając magom z Fairy Tail opuszczenie peronu.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 15, strony 4-15 Po krótkim starciu z Erigorem uświadamia sobie, że jego prawdziwym celem jest Miasto Clover, w którym Makarov i pozostali mistrzowie gildii mają swoje regularne spotkania. Przypomniawszy sobie o magii Kageyamy, który potrafił rozpraszać zaklęcia udaje się na jego poszukiwania. Wraz z Grayem odnajduje go pokonanego przez Natsu i żąda usunięcia Ściany Wiatru. Mężczyzna zostaje jednak dźgnięty w plecy przez towarzysza z gildii, który chciał go „uciszyć”.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 16, strony 2-20. Na szczęście Lucy dostaje od Happiego klucz Gwiezdnego Ducha, Virgo, której udaje przekopać się pod barierą i uwolnić magów. Przedtem Natsu przyprowadza jeszcze rannego Kageyamę, chcąc uratować mu życie. Po przedostaniu się na drugą stronę stacji, Erza rozgląda się wokoło szukając błękitnego Exceeda i Ognistego Zabójcę Smoków.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 17, strony 12-17 thumb|200px|Erza, Natsu i Gray walczą z Lullaby Ci udali się na poszukiwanie Erigora, podczas gdy Erza, Lucy i Gray z Kageyamą podążyli ich śladem w Magicznym Powozie.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 18, strony 2-5 Po dotarciu na miejsce, okazuje się, że Natsu pokonał „Boga Śmierci”. Kageyama kradnie Lullaby i porywa pojazd, aby samemu zabić Mistrzów w Clover. Erza i pozostali również zmierzają do tego miasta, ale kiedy odnajdują go w wielkim holu, są świadkami przekonywania Kageymay przez Makarova, by ten odstąpił od swojego zamiaru. Nagle Kołysanka zaczyna żyć własnym życiem, po czym uwalnia demona zapieczętowanego we flecie. Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 20, strony 2-20 Wraz z Natsu i Grayem, Erza pokonuje potwora, przekształcając Lullaby na powrót w zwykły flet, ale przy okazji niszcząc też siedzibę spotkań Mistrzów. Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 21, strony 2-21 thumb|200px|left|Erza i Siegrain Krótko po powrocie do Magnolii, Erza dotrzymuje danego słowa i walczy z Natsu przed budynkiem gildii. Zanim padło pierwsze uderzenie, pojawił się posłaniec Rady, który aresztował Erzę za zniszczenie spowodowane walką z Gildią Eisenwald. Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 22, strony 9-19 Eskortowana na rozprawę, spotyka Siegraina, który wyjawia jej, że Rada chce zrobić z niej kozła ofiarnego, by pokazać swoją wyższość. Następnie przypomina jej, że ma nikomu nie wspominać o Wieży Niebios. Podczas procesu na salę wpada Natsu, nieumiejętnie przebrany za Erzę, nie wiedząc, że wszystko jest grą, a Scarlet nie otrzymałaby żadnej kary. W wyniku jego działań, oboje zostają aresztowani na jedną noc. Choć wściekła się na Natsu za jego bezmyślność, to przyznała, że jego determinacja w przywróceniu jej do domu, bardzo ją uszczęśliwiła. Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 23, strony 5-20 Saga Wyspa Galuna thumb|200px|Erza po przybyciu na Wyspę Po powrocie do Fairy Tail, Natsu ponownie próbuje walczyć z Erzą. Jednakże kobieta uderza go mieczem, a nastolatek szybko traci przytomność. Chwilę później wszyscy członkowie gildii, poza Makarovem, zasypiają pod wpływem magii Mystogana, który wszedł do środka, by wziąć jakąś pracę.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 24, strony 2-10 Po tym, jak Lucy, Gray i Natsu ukradli zadanie klasy S, rozwścieczona Erza podąża za nimi na Wyspę Galunę po drodze porywając statek piracki.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 29, strony 19-20 Po przybyciu ratuje Lucy przed Sherry Blendy i zatrzymuje Maga Gwiezdnych Duchów wraz z Happy'm za działanie przeciwko gildii.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 34, strony 19-23 Następnego dnia, Gray wchodzi do jednego z namiotów porozstawianych na Wyspie. Odnajduje w nim związanych Lucy i Happy'ego oraz siedzącą obok nich Erzę. Kobieta rozkazuje mu opuścić Galunę, ponieważ naruszyli zasady Gildii.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 35, strony 5-8 Mag Lodu kategorycznie odmawia, oświadczając przy tym, że Erza może robić, co chce, ale on nie zamierza odchodzić. Zaskoczona samym faktem przeciwstawienia się jej osobie, postanawia ukarać ich dopiero po zakończeniu zadania i powrocie do Magnolii.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 35, strony 10-14 Erza atakuje Tobiego, by powstrzymać uwolnienie Deliory za pomocą Kropli Księżyca. Niestety nie udaje jej się tego dokonać na czas.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 42, strona 18 Okazuje się jednak, że demon od dawna nie żyje i praktycznie sam rozpadł się na kawałki.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 43, strony 14-15 Erza gasi entuzjazm swoich przyjaciół przypominając im, że misja nie została jeszcze ukończona, ponieważ w dalszym ciągu nie pomogli wieśniakom zdjąć z nich klątwy. Po powrocie do wioski Erza używa zbroi Giganta i z pomocą Natsu ciska włócznią w księżyc. Niszczą warstwę stworzoną przez Krople Księżyca, a Erza wyjaśnia, że wszyscy mieszkańcy pierwotnie byli demonami, które są w stanie zmienić się w ludzi, a nie odwrotnie, a warstwa Kropli Księżyca ich zdezorientowała. Następnie wraz z Drużyną opuszcza wyspę, jako nagrodę biorąc tylko Klucz Gwiezdnych Duchów, a nie pieniądze. Później przypomina Natsu i pozostałym, że mimo wszystko po powrocie czeka na nich kara. Saga Phantom Lord Po powrocie z Wyspy Galuna, Erza i pozostali odkrywają, że gildia została zaatakowana przez Phantom Lord. Udają się więc do mieszkania Lucy, gdzie wyjaśnia, że ich przeciwnicy także posiadają w swych szeregach Smoczego Zabójcę.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 47, strony 1-16 Krótko po tym, członkowie Shadow Gear zostają pobici, czego konsekwencją jest Wojna Gildii.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 47, strony 20-23 Magowie z Fairy Tail szturmują siedzibę Phantom LordManga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 48, strony 7-9, ale po pokonaniu Makarova przez ArięManga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 49, strony 17-20, Erza zarządza odwrót.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 50, strony 3-7 thumb|200px|Erza powstrzymuje działo Jupiter Biorąc prysznic, Scarlet obwinia się o porażkę Makarova. W tym samym czasie poruszający się budynek Phantom Lord atakuje Fairy TailFairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 51, strony 14-20 za pomocą swojego Magicznego Działa. Erza zatrzymuje strzał Adamantową Zbroją, ale w konsekwencji traci przytomność.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 52, strony 2-12 thumb|left|200px|Erza z łatwością pokonuje Arię Zjawia się ponownie, podczas walki Natsu z Arią. Rozwścieczona sposobem, w jaki potraktował mistrza, szybko rozprawia się z przeciwnikiem.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 58, strony 9-20 Padając na ziemię, prosi Natsu, by ochraniał Lucy i oświadcza, że pewnego dnia będzie tym, który ją przewyższy.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 59, strony 17-18 Chwilę później odnajdują ją Gray i Elfman, przed którymi pojawia się sam Jose. Szybko pokonuje mężczyzn. Do walki przyłącza się także Scarlet, którą Mistrz Phantom Lord wypytuje o sposób, w jaki powstrzymała jego działo. Według kobiety pomogła jej w tym miłość do przyjaciół. Porla wybucha śmiechem, po czym oznajmia, że jest ona osobą, którą warto zabić. Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 60, strony 2-10 thumb|200px|Erza uratowana przez Makarova Po pokonaniu Gajeela przez Natsu przypomina Jose, że przegrał wojnę, ponieważ nie wziął pod uwagę niszczycielskich zdolności Dragneela. Krytykuje go za powód, dla którego zaatakował Fairy Tail i broni Lucy. Wkrótce zostaje przez niego pokonana, ale ratuje ją Makarov,Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 64, strony 6-19 który kończy walkę za pomocą Prawa Wróżek'''Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 66, strony 2-8 Po pomocy przy odbudowie gildii, Erza towarzyszy Grayowi i Natsu w drodze do mieszkania Lucy. Nie zastają jej jednak w domu, więc czytają jej listy. W jednym z nich napisała, że zamierza wrócić do domu.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 67, strony 16-19 Dotarłszy do rezydencji Heartfiliów dostrzegają Lucy. Okazuje się, iż dziewczyna sprzeciwiła się swojemu ojcu i nie zamierza opuszczać Fairy Tail. Rozweseleni członkowie Drużyny Natsu wracają do Magnolii, nie mogąc uwierzyć w majątek, jaki należy do ojca Lucy.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 68, strony 16-19 Saga Loke thumb|left|150px|Erza jako książę Erza zostaje wysłana do teatru, który nie może wystawiać swoich sztuk, ponieważ odeszli z niego wszyscy aktorzy. Okazuje się, że uwielbia występować i bardzo przeżywa swoje pojawienie się na scenie. Przyrzeka pomóc właścicielowi teatru, nie dając dojść do słowa pozostałym członkom drużyny. Godzinami ćwiczy swoją rolę księcia. Jednakże podczas samego występu doznaje tremy i zapomina większość tekstu. W pewnej chwili za bardzo wczuwa się w swoją rolę, bo tnie na kawałki sukienkę Lucy. Magowie z Fairy Tail doprowadzają teatr do ruiny, ale i tak otrzymują owacje na stojąco rozsławiając sztukę Labiana.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 70, strony 5-20 Drużyna Natsu kończy prace i wkrótce wpadają na Loki'ego. Lucy dziękuje mu za odnalezienie jej kluczy, ale mężczyzna zaczyna uciekać.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 71, strony 2-5 Następnego dnia Erza, wraz z Natsu, bierze udział w poszukiwaniach Loki'ego.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 72, strona 18 Saga Rajska Wieża thumb|right|200px|Erza bawi się na plaży Erza jest jedną z osób zaproszonych przez Loki'ego do drogiego kurortu. Po zabawie na plaży udaje się na balkon, gdzie zasypia. We śnie przypominają jej się wydarzenia z czasu, kiedy była niewolnikiem w Wieży Niebios. Chwilę po gwałtownym przebudzeniu w pokoju zjawia się Lucy, która zaprasza ją do kasyna znajdującego się w hotelu. Szybko podmienia swój strój kąpielowy na piękną, długą suknię i uśmiechnięta podąża za Heartfilią. Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 75, strony 5-15 thumb|left|Erza wybiera się do kasyna Będąc w kasynie razem z Lucy gra w karty. Szczęście jej dopisuje, ale w pewnym momencie okazuje się, że rozgrywającym jest przyjaciel Erzy z dzieciństwa, Shô. Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 75, strony 22-24 Krótko potem w wyniku rzucenia zaklęcia przez Simona gasną wszystkie światła w kasynie. Shô mający wystarczająco dużo czasu uwięził gości hotelu w kartach do gry.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 76, strony 6-9 W międzyczasie pojawia się kolejna znajoma Scarlet, Millianna, która wiąże Lucy, blokując tym samym jej magię. Shô oznajmia wtedy, że kiedyś uważali Erzę za przyjaciółkę, do chwili, kiedy ich zdradziła. Członkowie grupy oświadczają, iż zamierzają zabrać ją ze sobą, by mogła wrócić do "domu". Ta prosi Walliego by przestał, ale w odpowiedzi zostaje uderzona w plecy. Przed odejściem Buchanan daje Milliannie w prezencie nieprzytomnego Happy'ego. Shô nie może doczekać się powrotu do Wieży Niebios, gdzie oczekuje ich Jellal Fernandes. Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 76, strony 9-20 Erza, związana linami Millianny budzi się na statku zmierzającym w stronę Wieży. Wtedy pojawia się Shô, który klęka obok i przytula ją prosząc o wybaczenie. Ma jednak żal o zdradę, jakiej się dopuściła względem swoich przyjaciół i Jellala. Erza ponownie wspomina czas, kiedy była więziona razem z Fernandesem. Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 77, strony 15-20 Krótko po przybyciu do Wieży, zostaje wrzucona do więzienia. Shô informuje ją, iż zostanie tam do chwili rozpoczęcia "ceremonii", podczas której będzie ofiarą dla "Raju". Erza prosi, by nie wykorzystywali Systemu R do wskrzeszenia Czarnego Maga, Zerefa, ponieważ konsekwencje będą tragiczne. Później powala Shô na kolana uderzając go w twarz i udaje się na poszukiwania Jellala. Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 78, strony 10-20 Po drodze walczy z kilkoma żołnierzami, których wypytuje o Fernandesa. W pewnej chwili natrafia na Natsu i pozostałych członków drużyny, którym towarzyszy również Juvia Lockser. Rozkazuje im wracać, ale Natsu odmawia, ponieważ Millianna więzi Happy'ego. Scarlet przeprasza przyjaciół, jednakże oznajmi im, iż czeka ich przegrana walka. Później opowiada o swojej przeszłości i Wieży Niebios. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 80, Pages 5-13 Tymczasem Jellal Fernandes używając swojej '''Magicznej Projekcji, Siegraina, zbiera w Magicznej Radzie głosy na możliwość odpalenia Etherionu. Erza mówi wszystkim, że Zeref był najpotężniejszym magiem jaki kiedykolwiek stąpał po Ziemii, stworzył straszne i brutalne potwory. Lucy zauważa, że Kołysanka ''mogła być jednym z nich. Później Lucy pyta Erzy, dlaczego uważa się za zdrajcę swoich dawnych przyjaciół. Erza nie potrafi odpowiedzieć jej na to pytanie, uważa jednak, że Jellal przez te osiem lat na pewno nie próżnował i próbował coś stworzyć. W tym momencie pojawia się Sho, słyszy co właściwie stało się osiem lat temu i nie może uwierzyć, że Jellal podstępem skłonił go do odbudowy Systemu R. Simon przybywa za nim oznajmiając, ze przez cały czas wiedział iż Jellal kłamie. Wszyscy decydują się na współpracę aby zatrzymać Jellala. Wszyscy wspierają Simona, który próbuje zatrzymać Natsu i Erzę, która próbuje zaatakować Jellala. Wszyscy dowiadują się, że nie mogą uciec ponieważ muszą pokonać członków Mrocznej Gildii Death Head. A dokładniej jedną z drużyn tejże gildii - Raven Trinity, którzy wynajęci zostali przez Jellala aby powstrzymać członków Fairy Tail, przez co on sam będzie bez problemu mógł odpalić Etherion. Po usłyszeniu tego wszystkiego Sho za pomocą swojej magii zamyka Erzę w jednej ze swych kart i ucieka z nią. Napotykają oni Ikarugę. Sho zostaje szybko przez nią pokonany. Ikaruga atakuje nadal znajdującą się w karcie Sho Erzę. Dzięki cięciu jej miecza udaje jej wydostać się na zewnątrz. Znienacka jej zbroja zostaje pocięta na kawałki co pokazuje, że nie jest ona w stani epomyślnie uniknąć jej ataków. Erza podmienia zbroję i rozpoczyna walkę. Wiele z jej zbroi zostaje zniszczonych przez Ikarugę, w końcu zmienia ona ubranie na zwykły strój składający się z bandaża owiniętego wokół jej piersi, a także czerwonych spodni z płomieniami na nogawkach. Erza wyjaśnia, iż w tej "zbroi" nie ma nic nadzwyczajnego. Że przez cały czas jej serce było w zbroi, sprawiało to że była ona słaba. A że w tamtej chwili nie miała żadnej, będzie w stanie ją pokonać. Nacierają na siebie a ich miecze zderzają się ze sobą. Chociaż Tytania zostaje powalona na ziemię, jej atak był w stanie pokonać Ikarugę. Erza mówi Sho, aby wraz z innymi uciekał z wieży i zostawił Jellala dla niej, ponieważ tylko ona jest w stanie to zakończyć. thumb|left|150px|Erza powala Jellala na ziemię. Erza dociera do komnaty Jellala. Po krótkiej rozmowie potwierdzającej uderzenie Eterionu, Tytania postanawia zatrzymać dawnego przyjaciela w rajskiej wieży do tego czasu. Wywiązuje się walka. Po początkowej przewadze Jellala, Erza ostatecznie powala przeciwnika na ziemię. Nie zabija go jednak, pyta się o jego prawdziwy motyw. Rajska Wieża bowiem nie może zadziałać bez ogromnej ilości magii a Jellal takiej ilości nie mógł zgromadzić. Niespodziewanie niebiesko włosy chłopak wyjaśnia dziewczynie, że został opętany przez Zeref'a i nikt, ani on ani przyjaciele, nie mógł uratować. Pomimo tego, że wiedział że budowa wieży nic nie da, Zeref zmuszał go do kontynuacji tego czynu. Na koniec mówi Erzi że wygrała i prosi by go zabiła. Erza tego nie czyni. Słysząc, że działo szykuje się do zniszczenia wieży, wywiązuje się „ostatnia” rozmowa z Jellalem. Na zakończenie z uśmiechem dodaje, że musi odpokutować za to, że go nie uratowała. Tuż przed uderzeniem Eterionu przytulają się. thumb|right|150px|Natsu ratuje Erzę. Jest zaskoczona gdy okazuje się, że przeżyli uderzenie z działa. Zaskoczenie nie opuszcza ją, gdy Jellal zaczyna wyjaśniać jej prawdziwą naturę Rajskiej Wieży. Kolejnym dla niej szokiem jest pojawienie się Siegleina, który jest tylko zwykłą iluzją. Te wszystkie wywołują u niej gniew. Rozpoczyna się walka, w której Jellal ma przewagę. Chłopak unieruchamia ją zaklęciem wiążącego węża informując, że potrzebuje ofiary by wskrzesić Zerefa i że nie ma czasu na „zabawy”. Tytania zaczyna być wchłaniana przez Eterion jednak w ostatniej chwili ratuje ją Natsu. Erza jest wyczerpana, nie może się ruszać co Natsu chętnie wykorzystuje to do zemsty za przegrane z nią walki. Dziewczyna każe jemu uciekać, ten jednak nie chce. Po chwili Smoczy Zabójca ulega namowie. Podnosząc Erzę nagle mówi, że może wygrać z Jellalem po czym uderza dziewczynę w brzuch – Erza traci przytomność. thumb|left|150px|Erza w rozpaczy po śmierci Simona. Po paru chwilach Erza się budzi i widzi Natsu, który walczy z Jellalem. Jest świadkiem jak Smoczy Zabójca stopniowo niszczy wieżę, przez co wzbudza gniew u antagonisty. Widząc, że Jellal szykuje się do potężnego ataku Erza zasłania Natsu i próbuje powstrzymać niebiesko- włosego chłopaka rozmową o ofierze dla Zerefa. Ten stwierdza, że nie ma to już żadnego znaczenia po czym rzuca czar. Erza przed uderzeniem informuje Natsu, że go ochroni. Niespodziewanie jednak z opresji ratuje ich Simon, przyjmując na siebie atak. Dziewczyna jest zszokowana. Rzuca się ku Simonowi by mu pomóc, ten jednak wypowiada parę zdań, po czym umiera. Erza się załamuje a Natsu w furii zjada Lakrymę. Dziewczyna próbuje go powstrzymać, zostaje jednak zaskoczona tym, że chłopakowi udało się wchłonąć minerał, przez co dostał sporą dawkę mocy. Poniekąd z podziwem ogląda jak Natsu pokonuje Jellal'a i niszczy wieże. Jest zaskoczona potęgą Smoczego Zabójcy. Na jej twarzy pojawia się uśmiech radości, gdyż wie, że jest już po wszystkim. thumb|181x181px|Poświęcenie Erzy. Nagle cała konstrukcja traci na stabilności, grozi eksplozją z powodu ogromnej, nagromadzonej energii. Widząc, że nie ma szans na ucieczkę, postanawia połączyć się z Lakrymą, by powstrzymać wybuch. Natsu, odzyskując przytomność, jest tego świadkiem. Próbuje powstrzymać dziewczynę, ta jest jednak zdecydowana by chronić przyjaciół. Żegna się z Natsu mówiąc, że będzie zawsze będzie stała obok nich. thumb|150px|Natsu trzymający Erzę.|left Dziewczyna dostaje wizji, w której jest świadkiem swojego pogrzebu. Widząc wszystkich smutnych plus incydent wywołany przez Natsu, Erza się załamuje – nie takiej przyszłości dla nich chciała. Niespodziewanie budzi się na brzegu morza. Jest trzymana przez Smoczego Zabójcę a w jej stronę biegną przyjaciele z Fairy Tail i z Rajskiej Wieży. Natsu nakazuje jej, by nigdy tego już nie robiła, na co Erza z uśmiechem na ustach się zgadza. Mijają trzy dni. Erza kolejny raz przeprasza wszystkich za wydarzenia. Pyta się też o Juvię a gdy dowiaduje się, że dziewczyna postanowiła dołączyć do Fairy Tail, Scarlet żałuje że nie może przy tym być, by się za nią wstawić. Gdy Gray pyta się Erzę o obrażenia, ta twierdzi że nie są to poważne rany.. Zastanawia się też, co się faktycznie stało gdy została wchłonięta przez Eterion, ale stwierdza że ważne że przeżyła. Później Erza odbywa rozmowę z przyjaciółmi dzieciństwa. Byli niewolnicy wieży żałują za to, co się wydarzyło. Są też smutni z powodu śmierci Simona. Erza ich pociesza i proponuje przyłączenie się do Fairy Tail, co wywołuje radość wśród jej przyjaciół. Wracają do hotelu i urządzają ucztę. thumb|150px|Erza podczas pożegnania. W nocy Erza zauważa że Shou i reszta znikli. Pyta się Lucy czy ich nie widziała, ta odpowiada że nie. Gwiezdny mag domyśla się, że mogli odejść bez pożegnania, mówi Erzie by ich odnaleźć. Tytania mówi Lucy by powiedziała Natsu i Grayowi by naszykowali fajerwerki. Chwilę później Erza łapie swoich przyjaciół z wieży, gdy tamci zaczynają wypływać w morze. Ekipa z Fairy Tail urządza im pożegnanie okraszone pokazem fajerwerków. Saga Bitwa o Fairy Tail Erza wraca do gildii widząc ją rozbudowaną i we wspaniałym stanie, jej szczęście zostaje jednak przyćmione gdy dowiaduje się, że Gajeel z Phantom Lord postanowił dołączyć do Fairy Tail. Wyraża swoje obawy Makarow'ovi ten jednak uspokaja ją twierdząc, że obserwuje go. Później reporter magazynu "Czarodziej" przychodzi do Fairy Tail chcąc przeprowadzić wywiad z jej członkami. Prosi ją aby udzieliła sesji w nieco zmodyfikowanej wersji swojej zbroi Heart Kreuz a Erza zdumiewa wszystkich, wyrażając na to zgodę. thumb|left|185x185px|Spetryfikowana Erza wraz z innymi uczestniczkami konkursu. Podczas trwania festiwalu Erza rywalizuje o tytuł ''"Miss Fairy Tail". Pokazuje się w pięknej sukni w stylu Goth Lolita a Lucy stwierdza, że z pewnością wygra. Zostaje jednak, tak jak inne uczestniczki, zmieniona w kamień przez Evergreen. thumb|right|180x180px|Erza uderza Natsu i Gajeela. Kiedy sytuacja staje się beznadziejna dla Fairy Tail, Natsu postanawia uwolnić Erzę poprzez spalenie kamienia. Nagłe pęknięcie skorupy skalnej wywołuje panikę u mistrza i dwóch smoczych zabójców. Niespodziewanie Tytania się uwalnia i uderza Natsu oraz Gajeel'a za to, że coś wobec niej kombinowali. Domyśla się, że to dzięki prawemu sztucznemu oku się uwolniła. Gdy była spetryfikowana, słyszała wszystko więc zna sytuację i postanawia dołączyć się do walki. Jest też zadowolona, gdy w mieście pojawia się Mistogun. thumb|left|182x182px|Erza odbija ataki Evergreen. thumb|right|185x185px|Erza uderza Evergreen. Erza rusza do walki przy okazji uspokajając mieszkańców. Niespodziewanie zostaje zaatakowana przez Evergreen. Wykorzystując swoje sztuczne oko Erza może patrzeć w oczy członkini Raijinshu. Ta postanawia zmienić magię i atakuje Tytanię tysiącami igieł. Erza chwyta miecze stopami, po czym bez problemu broni się przed atakami „królowej wróżek”. Dodatkowo odbija dwie igły, by przybić Evergreen do ściany. Tytania żąda od Evergreen uwolnienia dziewczyn z petryfikacji, ta jednak poddaje maga klasy „S” szantażowi – Erza ma się rozebrać inaczej dziewczyny zamienią się w pył. Wkurzona Tytania przywołuje ogromną ilość mieczy mówiąc, że pomści swych przyjaciół. Wykorzystując przerażenie królowej wróżek, Erza uderza dziewczynę twarz mówiąc, że blefowała. Tym sposobem czar petryfikacji zostaje zdjęty. Po wyciągnięciu informacji od Evergreen o miejscu pobytu Laxus'a, Erza rusza do odpowiedniego budynku. Trafia do łaźni dla mężczyzn wywołując szok u tamtejszych ludzi. Dziewczyna po chwili zdaje sobie sprawę, że została wykiwana. thumb|left|192x192px|Erza postanawia zniszczyć lakrymy grzmotów. W trakcie dalszych poszukiwań jest świadkiem walki Miry i Freda. Po chwili z katedry Caldia słyszy hałas – rusza w tamtą stronę. Dociera razem z Natsu w momencie, gdy Mistugun walczy z Laxusem. Elektryczny Zabójca Smoków wykorzystując powstałe z tego niewielkie zamieszanie, atakuje Mistuguna niszcząc mu przykrycie głowy. Widząc twarz Jellala, Erza jest w szoku. Mistugun wyjaśnia, że choć wygląda jak Jellal to nim nie jest, po czym pozostawia Laxusa Erzie i Natsu. Tytania jest głębokim szoku, dopiero atak syna Makarova wyzwala ją z tego stanu. Widząc walkę Natsu, dziewczyna atakuje Laxusa przy okazji pytając o latające rzeczy nad miastem. Wyjaśnienia antagonisty sprawiają, że Erza powierza pokonanie wroga Natsu zaś sama postanawia zniszczyć wszystkie lakrymy grzmotów. Zaczyna przywoływać miecze, lecz nie starcza jej magii by wyczarować odpowiednią ilość broni. Niespodziewanie słyszy głos Warrena informujący o lakrymach i o tym, że należy je zniszczyć. Staje się też świadkiem kłótni pomiędzy członkami gildii za krzywdy jakie sobie wyrządzili. Po uspokojeniu przez Graya wszyscy postanawiają zniszczyć lakrymy. Erza jest temu przeciwna, lecz słysząc oddanie swoich przyjaciół informuje ich, że zajmie się kulami na północy, reszta ma zając się południowymi. Razem niszczą wszystkie kule po czym obrywają piorunami. Pomimo tego wszyscy przeżyli i są w dobrym humorze. Erza komentuje to stwierdzając, że ludzie są mało myślni. Później dziewczyna jest świadkiem użycia „Prawa Wróżek”, które jednak nic jej nie robi. Po pokonaniu Laxusa i zażegnaniu konfliktu, Fairy Tail powraca do świętowania festiwalu. Erza powiadamia członków, że mistrzowi nic już nie grozi, lecz zaleca się by unikał dużego stresu. Pojawienie się Laxusa psuje radosny humor w gildii. Na jego pytanie o miejsce pobytu jego dziadka, ludzie reagują agresywnie. Erza jednak ich ucisza i mówi, że Makarov przebywa w pokoju medycznym. Laxus ignoruje Natsu (który chce walczyć) podniesieniem ręki, co Tytania przyjmuje z uśmiechem. Wieczorem Fairy Tail występuje w paradzie. Erza pokazuje taniec mieczy plus parę strojów podkreślających piękno dziewczyny o szkarłatnych włosach. Saga Oración Seis Erza próbuje się dowiedzieć czegoś o Mystoganie, uświadamia sobie jednak, że Makarov nie wie nic na jego temat. Zakłopotana, Erza zastanawia się dlaczego on i Jellal posiadają tą samą twarz. Później, Erza wraz z resztą drużyny wyrusza na misję w celu złapania pewnego łajdaka, jest jednak zszokowana kiedy dowiaduje się że Lucy wyruszyła do Acalypha i zniszczyła sama gildię Naked Mummy. thumb|Erza w stroju kelnerki.|left Drużyna Natsu przyjmuje pracę kelnerów w restauracji „8Island”. Erza najbardziej wciąga się w tą robotę. Wykorzystując swoją urodę, uzyskuje najlepsze wyniki. Po skończonej pracy(w której Erzie bardzo spodobał się roboczy ubiór) Drużyna Natsu ucina rozmowę z właścicielem knajpy i byłym członkiem rady – Yajimą. Właściciel dziękuje im za wszystko, przeprasza za problemy związane z działem Etherionu, informuje o sytuacji w radzie oraz ostrzega Natsu i Graya, że nie ma już nikogo w radzie, kto by się wstawił za Fairy Tail w razie kłopotów. Po jakimś czasie Makarov informuje swoją gildię, że Sojusz Światła zamierza zlikwidować jedną z gildii należącą do Sojuszu Balam, Oracion Seis, a także, że Fairy Tail również odgrywa w tym swoją rolę. Drużyna Natsu zostaje przedstawicielami gildii. Wkrótce spotykają się z przedstawicielami Blue Pegasus, którymi okazują sie być Hibiki Lates, Eve Tearm, Ren Akatsuki oraz, ku przerażeniu Erzy, Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki. thumb|Mina Erzy na widok Ichiyi. Z związku pogarszającą się atmosferą, Erza rozkazuje wszystkim się zamknąć ale natarczywe zachowanie Ichiyi zmusza dziewczynę do zastosowania siły wobec lidera Blue Pegasusa – uderza go. Wobec dalszego natarczywego zachowania, Erza ostrzega że go poćwiartuje. Napiętą sytuację uspokaja dopiero pojawienie się Jury. thumb|Erza wyczuwa moc Wendy|left Wszyscy oczekują na jednego maga z Cait Shelter. Jest zaskoczona, gdy widzi małą dziewczynkę, Wendy. Widząc jej przerażenie, przeprasza ja za zachowanie i informuje, że cieszy się ze współpracy. Erza zauważa, że magia Wendy posiada coś wyjątkowego... Następuje wyjaśnienie sytuacji na temat Oracion Seis, Nirwany i planów, by ich powstrzymać. Gdy Erza pyta o to, co się stanie gdy cała szóstka Oracion Seis zbierze się w swojej bazie, Ren odpowiada że zbombardują miejsce za pomocą Christiny – Pegazaszybowca. Plan nieco psuje Natsu, który własnoręcznie postanawia wykończyć mroczną gildię. Erza rozkazuje iść za nim. thumb|Erza vs. Cobra.|197x197px Erza zresztą drużyną próbują dogonić Natsu. Nagle zachwycona widzi statek Christina, który chwilę później na jej oczach zostaje zniszczony. Pojawienie się mrocznej gildii komentuje tekstem, że nie sądziła że to oni wykonają pierwszy ruch. Atak Natsu i Graya rozpoczyna starcie z Oracion Seis. Erza uzbrojona w zbroję Niebiańskiego Koła rusza na Cobrę. Widząc, że Tytania radzi sobie lepiej od pozostałych, Hoteye i Racer wspomaga swojego kolegę. Nagle Erza zostaje ugryziona przez węża Cobry. Dziewczyna momentalnie słabnie. Brain szykując się do ostatecznego zabicia swych przeciwników nagle zauważa Wendy. Lider Oracion Seis porywa dziewczynkę(i przy okazji Happy'ego), po czym używa ostatecznego ataku na wrogach. Drużynę Światła z opresji ratuje Jura. thumb|Erza zostaje ugryziona przez węża|left|192x192px Ichiya rozsyła perfumy, które uśmierzają ból poobijanych członków sojuszu. Erzie to jednak nie pomaga, cierpi coraz bardziej. Zdesperowana pożycza się paska od Lucy, zakłada ją jako opaskę uciskową na ramię i informując, że zamierza walczyć dalej, rozkazuje uciąć sobie rękę, co wywołuje sprzeciw Fairy Tail oraz Blue Pegasusa. thumb|right|196x196px|Erza gotowa do odcięcia ręki. Tej czynności postanawia dokonać Lyon, jednak w ostatniej chwili powstrzymuje go Gray. Tytania po chwili traci przytomność a Drużyna światła obiera sobie nowy cel – muszą uratować Wendy, by ocalić Erzę. Lucy i Hibiki zostają przy dziewczynie. Saga Daphne Saga Edolas Saga Wyspa Tenrou Saga X791 Erza wraz z pozostałymi członkami Drużyny Tenrō zostaje uratowana przez Biscę, Alzacka, Jeta, Droya, Maxa, Warrena oraz magów z Blue Pegasus znanych powszechnie jako Trimens. Wysłuchuje opowieści Mavis Vermilion, która wyjawia, że to ona ich ocaliła, po czym znika. Scarlet wraca do gildii, gdzie wraz z Natsu, Gajeel'em i Grayem pokonuje członków Twilight Ogre zastraszających Romea. Chwilę później zostają gorąco przywitani przez starszych już towarzyszy.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 255, strony 10-19 thumb|left|200px|Zapłata w stylu Fairy Tail Erza bierze udział w przyjęciu powitalnym. Jest zaskoczona wiadomością o ślubie Bisci i Alzacka oraz tym, że mają dziecko.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 256, strona 6 Spotyka ich jakiś czas później w mieście, gdzie opowiadają jej o Jellalu.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 256, strony 16-17 Wraz z Mirą towarzyszy Makarovowi, który udał się uregulować kwestę długów z Twilight Ogre. Tam podmienia zbroję na Zbroję Oczyszczenia, po czym zaczyna walczyć z całą gildią.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 256, strony 7-11 Saga Klucz Gwiaździstego Nieba Uwaga: Wydarzenia, które miały miejsce w tej sadze wydarzyły się tylko w anime i nie są kanonem. Saga Wielki Turniej Magiczny thumb|248x248px|Trening Erzy Erza wraz z kilkoma innymi członkami Fairy Tail udaje się na plażę, by przygotować się do Wielkiego Turnieju Magicznego. Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 261, strony 2-20 Następnego dnia zjawia się Virgo. Kobieta oznajmia, że Świat Gwiezdnych Duchów jest w poważnym niebezpieczeństwie i prosi ich o pomoc. Zostają więc przeniesieni do innego wymiaru, gdzie czeka na nich przyjęcie-niespodzianka, które zorganizowano by uczcić ich powrót. Po dniu świętowania, Panna informuje ich, że między tym światem, a Ziemią istnieją pewne zawirowania czasowe, a co za tym idzie stracili trzy miesiące treningu.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 262, strony 2-20 Po uświadomieniu sobie tej straszliwej wiadomości, zdesperowani siedzą na plaży, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co stało. W pewnej chwili kontaktują się z nimi Jellal, Ultear i Meredy. Po krótkim, udanym spotkaniu Ultear obiecuje podnieść ich moc aktywując tzw. "Drugie Źródło" za pomocą Łuku Czasu.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 263, strony 6-20 thumb|200px|left|Pocałunek Erzy i Jellala Erza i Jellal postanawiają porozmawiać na osobności, więc udają się na plażę. Kobieta zapytuje o jego wspomnienia, które powróciły już w całości. Jellal oświadzcza, że jest gotowy na śmierć, jeżeli ta pragnie zemsty za to co stało się Simonowi. Scarlet kategorycznie zaprzecza uważając, że Simon nie pragnąłby czegoś takiego. Kiedy Fernandes oświadcza, iż według niego zakończenie życia byłoby jedynym zadośćuczynieniem za grzechy, Erza policzkuje go i chwyta za kołnierz, w wyniku czego oboje potykają się, po czym upadają na pole pełne kwiatów. Mężczyzna pochyla się w stronę Erzy i całuje ją. Chwilę później postanawia odepchnąć partnerkę, ponieważ, jak twierdzi, ma narzeczoną. Wieczorem Erza żegna Ultear, Meredy i Jellala.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 264, strony 5-17 Uśmiecha się pod nosem, wiedząc, że Fernandes nie jest dobrym kłamcą. Zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że nie ma narzeczonej, ale akceptuje jego decyzję.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 264, strona 20 thumb|200px|Erza dowiaduje się o zajętej pozycji Jakiś czas później Erza wraz z Natsu, Lucy, Grayem, Wendy, Happy'm i Carlą przybywa do stolicy Królestwa Fiore, Krokusu. Po spotkaniu z pozostałymi członkami gildii, udaje się do pokoju.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 265, strony 3-10 Kiedy Natsu, Gray, Lucy i Happy wracają do sypialni, zarzuca im spóźnienie. Przerywa im nagłe pojawienie się Lisanny i Elfmana. Następnie ogłoszone zostają eliminacje do Wielkiego Turnieju Magicznego. Hologram w kształcie Dyniogłowego mężczyzny informuje ich o zasadach Podniebnego Labiryntu. Ich celem jest bowiem dotarcie do mety w pierwszej ósemce. Brakuje jednak Wendy w związku z czym nie mogą wziąć udziału w zawodach. Jej miejsce naprędce zajmuje Elfman. Wewnątrz pokonują pozostałe drużyny i tworzą mapę Labiryntu. W końcu udaje im się dotrzeć na Domus Flau... na ósmym, ostatnim miejscu.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 266, strony 2-19 thumb|200px|left|Erza wychodzi na arenę Erza i pozostali przebierają się w nowe drużynowe stroje, po czym obserwują kolejne drużyny wchodzące na Domus Flau. Dowiadują się, iż w Turnieju biorą udział przedstawiciele Raven Tail, którzy wcześniej zaatakowali Wendy i Carlę.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 267, strony 2-19 Szokuje ją pojawienie się drugiego zespołu Fairy Tail, w skład którego wchodzą Gajeel Redfox, Mirajane Strauss, Laxus Dreyar, Juvia Lockser i Jellal Fernandes przebrany za Mystogana. Kilka minut później zaznajamiają się z zasadami Ukrycia. Na ochotnika do pierwszej konkurencji zgłasza się Gray.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 268, strony 4-19 Po jego przegranej tłum wygwizduje Fairy Tail. W obronie Fullbustera staje Natsu, ale Erza powstrzymuje go od zbyt pochopnych działań.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 269, strony 21-22 Do walki zostaje wybrana Lucy, która ma zmierzyć się z Flare Coroną. Erza dodaje jej więc otuchy przed pojedynkiem.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 271, strona 2 Po zwycięstwie Flare, której pomógł jeden z członków drużyny, na arenę wychodzą Jellal i Jura. Ultear interweniuje nie chcąc, by Jellal ujawnił swoją prawdziwą tożsamość, w wyniku czego przegrywa walkę. Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 274, strony 16-18 Po nieudanym pierwszym dniu, członkowie gildii idą świętować do pobliskiego baru.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 275, strony 2-3 Pojawia się w nim stary rywal Erzy, Bacchus. Zapytana o niego przez Lucy, oznajmia, że kilka razy z nim walczyła, ale nigdy nie udało im się zakończyć sporu. Swoim oświadczeniem szokuje Natsu, Lucy i Graya.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 275, strony 16-18 Podczas walk drugiego dnia Turnieju Erza jest poruszona największym sekretem Tobiego. Kiedy jego skarb zostaje zniszczony przez Kurohebiego, rozwścieczona omal sama nie wskakuje na arenę.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 277, strony 12-13 Później wspiera Elfmana przed jego walką z Bacchusem.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 277, strona 16 Obserwuje także potyczki Mirajane i Jenny i komentuje Duszę Szatana: Sytri Mirajane. thumb|200px|Spotkanie Erzy i Millianny Po zakończeniu drugiego dnia, Erza i Jellal spotykają się pod mostem w Krokusie. Rozmawiają o nagłym zniknięciu tajemniczego źródła magii, które wcześniej pojawiało się na każdym turnieju. Jellal decyduje się na dyskretną obserwację organizatorów, ale Erza nakazuje mu się nie przemęczać. Potem każde z nich udaje się w swoją stronę.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 281, strony 6-7 Idąc do mieszkania zostaje zaczepiona przez magini z Mermaid Heel, którą okazuje się być Millianna.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 281, strony 9-10 Kobiety siadają na ławce, gdzie rozmawiają o jej przyłączeniu się do gildii, a także o wciąż podróżujących Wallym i Shô. Erza wspomina Kagurę i jej niesamowite zdolności. Później pyta o miecz kobiety nazywany Arcywrogiem. Millianna wyjaśnia, że został on wykuty do zabicia człowieka, który zrujnował jej życie, Jellala Fernandesa.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 281, strona 23 Według Millianny Erza również go nienawidzi za to, że uczynił z nich niewolników i zabił Simona. Mająca poczucie winy Scarlet w odpowiedzi spogląda jedynie w inną stronę.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 281, strona 24 Jakiś czas później patrzy na miasto i rozmyśla o swojej rozmowie z Millianną. Przyłącza się do niej Gray. Kiedy pyta o jej samopoczucie, ta zmienia temat. Chłopak wyjaśnia, że udało mu się wydostać z "bałaganu" związanego z Juvią i Lyonem. Erza zachęca go do wyjaśnienia uczuć względem Juvii, po czym udaje się w stronę pokoju.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 282, strony 12-15 thumb|Erza po zwycięstwie nad pandemonium.|left Trzeciego dnia Wielkiego Magicznego Turnieju, Erza zgłasza się na ochotnika do konkurencji nazwanej Pandemonium. Polegała ona na pokonaniu potworów różnorakich poziomów, za co zawodnik otrzymywał punkty. Przedstawiciele poszczególnych drużyn najpierw losowali numerki, które miały posłużyć za kolejność. Erza wyciągnęła jedynkę, poi czym zażądała walki z całą setką demonów. Ku zaskoczeniu organizatorów i publiczności ukończyła konkurencję.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 284, strony 7-20 Po zwycięstwie Millianny nad Semmesem, Erza jest pod wrażeniem jej umiejętności, jednakże po chwili spogląda na nią nieco zatroskanym wzrokiem.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 286, strona 9 Gdy organizator ogłasza kolejną walkę, Erza jest w szoku, ponieważ przeciwnikiem Laxusa ma być przedstawiciel gildii jego ojca nazywany Alexeiem.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 287, strona 15 Krótko po rozpoczęciu pojedynku Laxus zostaje bez szans, co jeszcze bardziej zaskakuje Tytanię. Jednakże kilka minut później okazuje się, że wszystko było jedynie iluzją, a Alexei to w rzeczywistości sam Ivan Dreyar. Laxus natomiast zdołał bez odniesienia jakichkolwiek obrażeń pokonać całą Drużynę Raven Tail. Jest pod wrażeniem dobroci Lucy, kiedy ta zauważa, iż Laxus nie musiał aż tak pobić Flare Corony.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 287, strona 12 Ostatnia walka tego dnia rozgrywa się między Wendy, a Chelią Blendy reprezentującą Drużynę Lamia Scale. Erza uśmiecha się widząc Marvell rzucającą w stronę przeciwniczki Lśniącą Falę: Niebiańskie Wiertło, czym udowadnia, że jej umiejętności są na wyższym poziomie.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 288, strona 15 Jednakże, kiedy Chelia podnosi się z ziemi nie mając na sobie ani jednego zadrapania, Scarlet słusznie zauważa, że nie jest łatwą przeciwniczką.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 288, strona 18 Walka trwa nadal, a Erza jest coraz bardziej zaskoczona determinacją Wendy, która doprowadza do remisu.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 289, strona 4Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 289, strona 12 Po zakończeniu kolejnego dnia rywalizacji, Erza udaje się do baru z pozostałymi członkami Fairy Tail, gdzie zamierzają świętować. Lucy zauważa, że rany Erzy szybko się goją. Ta jednak uważa, że to zasługa umiejętności Porlyusicii.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 290, strona 14 Mimo sprzeciwu, np. Lucy Gray, Natsu i Happy postanowili posurfować na beczkach. Erza nie dając dobrego przykładu przyłącza się do nastolatków.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 290, strona 17 thumb|200px|Erza grozi Sabertooth 4 Lipca Erza dopinguje Lucy, która bierze udział w Morskiej Bitwie.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 291, strona 6 Kiedy w bańce zostaje jedynie Lucy i magini z Sabertooth, Minerva, Erza spostrzega, że kobieta potrafi podgrzewać wodę.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 291, strona 15. W końcu zaczyna torturować Heartfilię, czym rozwściecza Erzę, Graya i Natsu zaniepokojonych stanem zdrowia Lucy. Minerva jednak stoi dumna i zadowolona ze swojego zwycięstwa.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 291, strona 22 Erza obserwuje wychodzącą z wody Minervę, po czym powstrzymuje Graya i Natsu przed zaatakowaniem kobiety. Grozi Sabertooth oznajmiając, że zrobili sobie wrogów z najgorszej możliwej gildii. Już w gabinecie pielęgniarskim wraz z Grayem pocieszają Lucy, która przeprasza za swoją porażkę. Chwilę później do pokoju wchodzi Makarov, po czym oznajmia, że organizatorzy złączyli ich drużyny. Toteż członkami nowego zespołu zostają Erza, Natsu, Gray, Laxus i Gajeel. Po wyjściu na arenę Tytania spogląda na Minervę.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 292, strony 3-17 Zobaczywszy Nichiyę i Ichiyę Erza traci przytomność. Przed upadkiem ratuje ją stojący obok Gajeel.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 293, strona 4 Jakiś czas później jest wyraźnie zaskoczona porażką Bacchusa i Rockera.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 293, strona 11 Przed walką Smoczych Zabójców, Erza nakazuje Gajeelowi i Natsu by pokazali na co ich stać.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 294, strona 1 Po wejściu przez Rogue i Stinga w tryb Smoczej Siły uświadamia sobie, że Natsu posiadł tę zdolność po zjedzeniu Etherionu w Wieży Niebios. Tym bardziej zadziwia ją umiejętności magów z Sabertooth potrafiących osiągnąć ten poziom siłą woli.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 295, strony 4 i 10 Saga Gwiezdne Duchy Zaćmienia Saga Wioska Słońca thumb|Pojawienie się Erzy, Wendy i Lucy|left|191x191px Erza pojawia się, gdy jeden z członków mrocznej gildii, Succubus Eye Fairy Tail i Sylph Labyrinth do zamarzniętej wioski. Zadaniem Succubus Eye jest ich wyeliminować. thumb|Walka Erzy i Minervy Kiedy Erza Scarlet zostaje przez magię członka Succubus Eye zamieniona w dziecko, Minerva pojawia się za jej plecami i złośliwie stwierdza, że nawet Tytania jest bezbronna wobec tej magii. Scarlet jest zdziwiona widząc ją w tym miejscu; jej zdziwienie jest jeszcze większe, kiedy zauważa znak mrocznej gildii na brzuchu Minervy. Orlando zaznacza, że interesuje ją tylko obecność w najsilniejszych gildiach, nieważne, czy są legalne czy nie, a Succubus Eye nie jest szczytem jej ambicji.Rozmowa Minervy Z Erzą zaczyna nudzić Minervę, więc przeciwniczka wykorzystuje okazje do rewanżu za Wielki Turniej Magiczny , choć wątpi, czy w tym ciele Tytania będzie w stanie coś zdziałać. thumb|Erza kopie Minervę|left|209x209px W trakcie walki, nad Erzą, Minerva ma dużą przewagę, ponieważ Erza jest uwięziona w ciele dziecka przez co jej magia i fizyczne umiejętności są bardzo ograniczone. Orlando atakuje ją śmiejąc się z tego jak jest bezbronna. Wciąż uderzając Scarlet, Minerva stwierdza, że będzie dalej tak ją męczyć by zapomnieć o wstydzie po przegranej w Wielkim Turnieju Magicznym. Gdy Orlando przygotowuje się do wykończenia Erzy jej własnym mieczem, mówi, że chce najpierw usłyszeć jej żałosne błagania o litość. Ku jej zdumieniu Erza zamiast się przed nią korzyć, mówi, że magia Minervy istnieje po to by mogła za jej pomocą chronić swoich przyjaciół i tych, których kocha, dodaje, że nie jest jeszcze za późno i Orlando wciąż może uciec od ciemności. Jednak nawet słowa Erzy nie zmieniają całej tej sytuacji i rozwścieczają jej przeciwniczkę,która próbuje zabić Tytanie . Jednak magia Doriate,partnera Minervy zawodzi i Erza wraca do swojej normalnej formy po czym kopie Minervę w twarz.Po chwili Erza widzi mściwy uśmieszek Orlando ,która informuje Scarlet że przed tym jak znów zaczną walczyć powinna ubrać coś na swoją dolną część ciała gdyż jest ona odsłonięta.Po tym jak Erza poczuła się zawstydzona , z wściekłością zerwała z przeciwniczki spódnice .Nagle obydwie kobiety słyszą potworny krzyk, przez, który Erza znów zmienia się w dziecko. Minerva zadowolona z tego, że Doriate wciąż jest żywy dopiero po kilku chwilach zauważa, że ona także zmieniła się w dziecko. thumb|Erza twierdzi, że nie łatwo będzie ją zabić|216x216px Po wróceniu do swoich pierwotnych rozmiarów, Erza i Minerva znów zaczynają walczyć. Przestają się pojedynkować, gdy czują potężne trzęsienie ziemi. Pózniej obie się zastanawiają co spowodowało, w tym samym czasie giganci z wioski zostają uwolnieni z lodu przez Wieczny Płomień, który został "wskrzeszony" dzięki Magii Ognistego Zabójcy Smoków, Natsu Dragneela. Gdy Minerva odchodzi mówiąc że ona i Erza jeszcze się spotkają i dokończą ich ostateczną walkę. Kiedy Tytania mówi Minevrze, że nie tak łatwo będzie ją zabić i by nie padła ofiarą ciemności, Orlando odpowiada, że to ona spowije świat swoją ciemnością, nie na odwrót. Saga Tartarus thumb|left|Erza i pokonany Yakdoriga Kiedy Natsu Dragneel odnajduje i włamuje się do siedziby Tartarus, Kyouka torturuje Erzę żeby zdobyć od niej informacje na temat Jellala Fernandesa. Kyuka postanawia jednak przerwać tortury i sprawdzić kto powoduje zamieszanie w gildii. Wtedy szybko przywołuje Yakdorigę, by ten popilnował dla niej członkini Fairy Tail. Yakdoriga pojawia się na suficie i próbuje złapać Erzę jedną z jego macek, lecz zostaje zatrzymany przez Kyoukę, która mówi, że sama będzie czerpała przyjemność z torturowania Erzy. Jakiś czas później, kiedy Yakdoriga pilnuje pojmanej przez Tartarus Erzy, uwięzieni gdzie indziej Natsu i Lisanna wydostają się ze swojej celi dzięki znalezionemu przez nich mieczowi. Znajdują celę Erzy i uwalniają ją z kajdanek, więżących jej magię. Mogąca znów używać magii Scarlet używa podmiany, zakłada swoje spodnie hakama i atakuje Yakdorigę. Później, gdy Kyouka wchodzi do celi Erzy, dziewczyna stoi z nieprzytomnym Yakdorigą przewieszonym przez ramię i uśmiecha się do niej triumfalnie. Saga Avatar W X792 Erza pojawia się w nieznanym miejscu. Po tym, jak Gray jest zmuszony uratować Natsu i Lucy w siedzibie Avatar, kontaktuje się z nią przez telefon i przekazuje go Natsu, z którego Zabójca Smoków słyszy głos Erza, pytając, co zrobił dla tajnej misji Gray'a. Gdy grupa odchodzi, Erza kontynuując korzystanie z komunikacji, ujawnia Natsu, że bada Avatar za prośbą Jellal'a i po spotkaniu z Gray'em, poprosiła Lodowego Maga, by go zinfiltrował. Twierdzi także, że to ona powstrzymała Gray'a przed powiadomieniem Juvii, aby zwiększyć szanse na ten powodzenie tego planu, a także, by zapewnić jej bezpieczeństwo. Erza wyjaśnia, że nie mogą po prostu zmiażdżyć grupy, którą Gray zinfiltrował, ponieważ jest to tylko mała komórka większej organizacji. Mimo że początkowo nie zgadza się z planami Natsu i Lucy, uśmiecha się, gdy wszyscy twierdzą, że jest "rozpalona" i zaczynają walczyć razem po raz pierwszy po roku. W końcu, podczas gdy Natsu i inni chronią miasto, które kultyści zamierzają unicestwić, Erza atakuje ciemnych Magów od tyłu, miażdżąc każdego na swoją drogę. Gdy tylko jej przeciwnicy spróbują użyć Magii przeciwko niej, Erza przemienia zbroję, z kilkoma ostrzami otaczającymi ją, nakazując im, by później zaatakowali kultystów. Gdy wszyscy wokół leżą na ziemi, pokonani, Erza pyta, czy nadal upierają się przy stawianiu oporu. Wtedy pojawia się Jerome i Erza musi użyć jednego z mieczy, by bronić się przed jego Mrocznym Mieczem, powodując jego stopienie. Gdy Erza odrzuca dalsze ataki, dotknięte ostrza spotykają się z tym samym losem, a Jerome wyjaśnia, że jego miecz gnije wszystko, czego dotknie. Jednak Erza stwierdza, że jej miecz uderza bez kontaktu, a Jerome znajduje się na ziemi, nieprzytomny. Erza powtarza pytanie, pytając, czy jej wrogowie nadal zamierzają walczyć. Potem wraca do swojej zwykłej zbroi i kontynuuje wędrówkę przez hordę kultystów. Później Erza czuje nieznaną Magię, zastanawiając się, co się dzieje. Po ujawnieniu postaci gigantycznej istoty, Erza rozpoznaje go jako jednego z Osiemnastu Bogów Yakuma. Gdy wezwany Bóg atakuje, dzieląc ziemię na dwie części, Erza obserwuje Natsu wspinającego się po mieczu, w końcu osiągając jego głowę. Uśmiecha się, gdy Natsu pokonuje Boga za pomocą jednej ze swoich technik, rozpoznając poprawę siły Ognistego Zabójcy Smoków. Później, tak jak przybywa armia Magicznej Rady, aby aresztować kultystów, Erza podchodzi do Gajeel'a i uderza go, wierząc słowom Natsu, że nie jest prawdziwym Gajeel'em. Po poznaniu prawdy Erza informuje go, że to oni powstrzymali plany Awatara. Razem dopingują ich zwycięstwo. Później, gdy pojawia się Frosch, Erza dołącza do swoich przyjaciół, którzy doceniają uroczego Exceeda. Przed powrotem do Magnolii, Erza stwierdza, że musi zgłosić się do Jellal'a. Następnie widziana jest z resztą zreformowanego teraz Fairy Tail, gdy Lucy i inni przybywają do Magnolii, a Erza wita Biscę i jej rodzinę. Następnie uśmiecha się, gdy Lucy płacze nad powrotem gildii. Saga Imperium Alvarez Odniesienia Nawigacja